


Считай, что гитаристка у тебя есть, сорвиголова

by Kaitein



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, основано на комиксах, подростковый бунт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Это полная противоположность тому, какой хочет её видеть отец. Противоположность тому, кем она является.И она просто хочет этого ещё больше.(Или Диего и Ваня создают панк-рок группу).





	Считай, что гитаристка у тебя есть, сорвиголова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got yourself an axelady, hot-head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864180) by [rainbowsmitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsmitten/pseuds/rainbowsmitten). 



«Великолепная Восьмёрка» не особо блещет, но суть далеко не в этом.

Диего не настолько музыкален, как Ваня — он всего лишь берёт дешёвый бас и ломает над ним голову, пока Ваня изо всех сил старается им руководить, да и она не так же виртуозна с гитарой, как со скрипкой. И петь они практически не умеют.

Их злость на весь мир важнее таланта: панку не нужны шедевры, панк требует бунтарства. Диего — чертовски хороший бунтарь.

К его удивлению, Ваня тоже: когда он приходит к ней с просьбой показать, как играть, она подозрительно щурит глаза, неуверенная в том, уловка ли это, а затем соглашается при условии, что она присоединится к нему. Диего поначалу сопротивляется, но вскоре осознаёт, что протестовать слаще в компании, когда кто-то рядом и готов покорить с тобой весь мир. Он бы никогда не подумал, что этим человеком будет Ваня, но он всё равно ей благодарен.

Диего даже не осознаёт до этого момента всю её ярость. Он чувствует, что даже она не знает о ней, судя по её ошарашенной радости, когда они уходят за кулисы после концерта, дико улыбающиеся и напуганные, будто загнанные в угол животные, ожидающие усыпления. Ваня рвёт на гитаре струны и поёт хрипло, почти на грани с криком, и её гнев, кажется, способен вызвать землетрясение. Диего знает, что это всё из-за слишком большой громкости усилителей — именно поэтому дрожат бутылки в баре, — но однажды Ваня так злобно тянет строчку, что он воображает, будто стаканы разбились из-за неё.

Он никогда не был близок с Ваней — Ваня ни с кем не была близка, ей никогда не позволяли, но сейчас у них было что-то общее: связь, построенная на подростковом мятеже, панк-рок пластинках и из рук вон плохих, перегруженных переживаниями текстах песен. Диего задаётся вопросом, так ли чувствует себя нормальный подросток — обыкновенный юношеский бунт, пальцы ободраны после чересчур энергичной игры на гитаре, а не от драки с бандитами; глаза черны от потёкшей подводки вместо набитых фингалов.

Ваня начинает курить, и ей это даже идёт. Диего пытается как-то затянуться, но в конце концов кашляет и хрипит, пока она вежливо старается не засмеяться.

— Не так крут, каким хочешь казаться, а? — бормочет она, как-то застенчиво и дерзко одновременно, и, когда Диего ударяет её по руке, они впервые ощущают себя семьёй.

Они всё лучше красят глаза, не без помощи смущённой Эллисон с Клаусом, хоть и обнаруживают, что чем небрежнее — тем лучше, особенно в ставшей родной для них толпе. Диего подстригает Ваню кухонными ножницами, щёлкая чуть ниже её ушей, и помогает покрасить волосы в угольно-чёрный, подбадривая, когда она колеблется и начинает беспокоиться. Папа не уделяет Ване достаточно внимания, чтобы задать хоть какой-нибудь вопрос, хотя другие, кажется, сбиты с толку изменением как отношения, так и стиля Вани. Лютер осуждающе смотрит на неё, но отводит взгляд, когда замечает пристальный взгляд Диего. Клаус, по крайней мере, думает, что это круто. Папа лишь поднимает бровь за завтраком, но снова не удостаивает её преображения и словом, и это бесит Диего практически больше, чем если бы он сказал что-нибудь, но ради Вани он держит себя в руках.

Хоть они и скрывают всё от Папы, Мама знает — она ловит Диего, вылезающего в окно на концерт однажды ночью, смотрит на него с неодобрением и нежностью, затем вздыхает и говорит вернуться к завтраку. Он целует её в лоб, радостно восклицает: «Спасибо, Мам!», перелезает через подоконник и представляет, как в другой вселенной она приходит на их выступление: выбиваясь из толпы зататуированных отбросов в пирсинге, она наблюдает за ними, озадаченная, но гордая. Совершенно дурацкая мечта, но Диего любит эту группу и любит её, и одна только мысль об их объединении… невероятна, но заставляет улыбнуться.

Они создали свой собственный уголок свободы в мире, и неудивительно, что так продолжаться долго не может. Папе нравится не свобода, а контроль, он предпочитает не хаос, а порядок.

И больше всего он не любит, когда его дети выходят за рамки.

***

После нравоучений, холодного неодобрения вперемешку с едким презрением и их слабого сопротивления, Диего дуется и лежит на её кровати, пока она сидит на краю и курит, злее, чем когда бы то ни было. Париж, как можно дальше от Академии, чтобы сконцентрироваться на своей музыке — _правильной_ музыке, приличной и не наносящей урона репутации Харгривза.

Ещё год назад она свалила бы с превеликим удовольствием. Как и сказал Папа, ей нечего предложить, она никак сюда не вписывается. В какой-нибудь модной парижской школе у неё и была бы цель. В Академии она всего лишь тень.

Сейчас же она нашла своё предназначение: хоть скрипка ей и роднее гитары, панк подходит ей больше, чем классика, гнев — больше, чем элегантность. Её сердце бьётся громко и чётко в такт басовой партии Диего. Она любит играть на скрипке, но, топая ногами на сцене и крича до боли в горле, смотря на хаос в мошпите перед собой, Ваня чувствует себя самой живой, настоящей и человечной.

Вот почему, когда их отец тем вечером объявляет, что отсылает её, она, к удивлению всех в комнате, в первый раз в жизни кричит на него: «Но у нас сегодня концерт!»

Стакан на его столе дребезжит, и когда Папа придерживает его рукой, его глаза становятся ещё холоднее.

Однако гордость, которой лучится Диего, того стоит.

Это полная противоположность тому, какой хочет её видеть отец. Противоположность тому, кем она является.

И она просто хочет этого ещё больше.

Но это битва не для неё одной — не против их отца.

Поэтому она вздыхает, кривя рот:

— Похоже, я увижу тебя теперь только на Рождество.

На этих словах Диего садится и смотрит на неё — угрюмость исчезает, сменяясь вызовом во взгляде. Ваня сдувается ещё больше: только что на неё наворчал отец, и от Диего ей повторения сценария не нужно, особенно после того, как за последний год он стал единственным человеком в её жизни, подходившим под определения «друг» и «союзник».

— Нахрен, — говорит он, и Ваня вздыхает снова. — Нет, _к херам это_ , Ваня. Если уходишь ты — ухожу и я.

— Стоп, что? Ты не можешь…

— Кто сказал? _Он_? Разве ты не устала от всей его чуши?

Она отводит глаза и сосредоточенно курит, ровно вдыхает и выдыхает клубы дыма. Диего замолкает на мгновение и продолжает, более спокойно, но так же жёстко:

— Тебе здесь не место, Ваня, — и она пытается изо всех сил не вздрогнуть, но, судя по гримасе Диего, ей это не удаётся, — и мне тоже.

Их взгляды встречаются. Она не представляет, что творится у неё на лице — слишком большая путаница в голове, чтобы сохранять обычно непроницаемое выражение. Что бы Диего не увидел, он смягчается и хватает её за плечо.

— Если ты уверен, — отвечает она.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не уверен?

— Всего лишь год назад ты практически со мной не разговаривал.

Теперь была очередь Диего вздрогнуть, но он не отвёл взгляда.

— Многое изменилось. Я изменился. Ты изменилась. Думаю, настало время поменять и декорации, а?

Ваня пускает его к себе — он скрещивает ноги на кровати, в его глазах горит надежда, а на сломанном во время драки на последнем концерте носу налеплен пластырь. Выглядит он смешно.

Она чуть заметно улыбается, склоняя голову:

— Ну, если ты так говоришь.

— Ты сама сказала, что у нас сегодня концерт. Я сбегу сегодня с патруля и встречу тебя там. Мы устроим шоу, возьмём бабки, закинем всё в тачку и ударим по газам. Никогда не оглядываясь назад и никогда не возвращаясь. Ты со мной?

Он выставляет свой кулак.

— Это ужасная идея, — говорит она и ударяет по нему своим.

***

Эллисон страшно не по себе, когда Папа зовёт её к себе в кабинет. Она недавно уже ходила по тонкому льду, когда спалилась за побегом на свидание.

Она не ожидает того, что ей говорят сделать — довольно давно он не просил её применить силу к своим родным.

— Почему? — спрашивает она и тут же жалеет, когда видит это нахмурившееся лицо, этот прожигающий взгляд сузившихся глаз.

— Ваня оказывает плохое влияние на Диего. Она отвлекает его от учёбы. Мне нужно, чтобы он сконцентрировался.

Он говорит это будто врач, будто это самое рациональное — как опухоль вырезать — решение проблемы.

Эллисон соглашается. Непохоже, чтобы у неё был выбор.

***

— Ходят слухи, что вы с Ваней не близки.

***

Диего не появляется.

Она защищает его. Говорит каждому, что он придёт, только уберите ещё одну песню, ещё одну — зовущие «Великолепную Восьмёрку» крики становятся всё громче и громче, пока пульсация в её голове не резонирует с ними. Просто уберите ещё одну песню, пока их не останется совсем и её не вышвырнут из зала.

Худшим было то, что Ваня не сомневалась в нём. Они были командой целый год, и она уже строила наперёд планы, чирикая тексты будущих песен на каких-то обрывках, как только у них появилась сцена.

Выходя из клуба и бредя в никуда, она думает, было ли всё это спланированным отцовским уроком: уроком никогда не расслабляться. Никогда не полагаться ни на кого, кроме себя. Никому не доверять, даже тем, кого любишь.

Особенно тем, кого любишь.

Что ж, Ваня всё усвоила. Пытаясь игнорировать ком в горле, резь в глазах, и то, как перехватывает её дыхание, она спотыкается на освещённых фонарями улицах под дождём, не зная, куда идти, но зная, что не хочет обратно.

Она останавливает такси и говорит шофёру ударить по газам.

_Никогда не оглядываясь назад, никогда не возвращаясь назад._

Что она и делает.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7942180


End file.
